There is a connector provided with a casing, a slider that is insertable into the casing, an elastic body for causing the slider to protrude from the casing, and a movable spherical body that is rotatably provided at a tip portion of the slider and comes into contact with a contact point of a counterpart connector (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-76320 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Publication No. 61-199171).